Lonely hearts club band
by angelhamby931
Summary: Butters starts his own Band, at first they slowly rise to the top and when they become even better when they enter battle of the bands, but is it too good to be true? Eric x Butters, Stan x klye , Tweek x Craig, Token x Nicole, Pip x Damion
1. only just starting

It was the fall, the middle of the day when I found myself alone , my broken , ripped to pieces by the person I had once loved; in all honestly I should have seen it coming , but I was just so blind that I couldn't think or even see the truth.

I lay against the brick wall of the school in the blanket of leaves, as I watched the wind pass by blowing against my face and light blond hair that I had grown past my ears, this day marked the day where the best thing in my life walked out of my life.

Kenny, he was my first ever crush; I really did love him but was always just too shy to work up the nerve to ask him out so-so all I could do was just be there and laugh as I played along to the game, at the very beginning I should have taken the hint that he had feelings for her; he was always around her and she tell him her hopes and dreams. The two were totally different so I didn't think much of it. Wendy was still a cheerleader but she um was never afraid to speak her mind, I think Kenny fell for her right then.

I nearly lost my mind when he told us, how could he? Was it me? I don't have the an-answers but even though I was broken inside, I played my bright yet broken smile and just said 'I'm um so-so happy for you ken' I honestly don't know why I lied so quickly, next thing I knew I was out here oh boy…. I don't think I can go back and face them Without breaking down.

I found myself crying it stings the pain and I can't stand it my vision is blurred by the tears , I don't even hear the foot steps that come near me. " Hey, move kid" a tall teen stood beside me, his eyes were dark along with his eyeliner as he didn't even spare me a second look my way, by the smell of cigarettes that come off the group that stood before me I knew who they where right away they where the goth kids, they were hardly seen around the school , although I think I knew their names little by little because they seemed to be the only one's out of my friends who would even speak to me.

As I moved a little to the side for them , the taller one that had addressed me before, He is taller than the rest of fella's with curly black hair. His large nose is visible along with his ears, unlike most us. He is possibly half-Asian, half-Caucasian, he was pointing out something " this is perfect, so dark and so awesome"

" god ! we want our band to be noticed not end up on those old fucking poem shows!" Pete smoke up, I was sure that was his name, his hair seemed to be shaved on one side he ran a hand though his dyed red roots. He also has a long fringe, which he is constantly seen flipping out of the way when it gets in his eyes. Why doesn't he just cut it! I mean well geez it might help him out a little more. Pete was suddenly punched in the arm by his girlfriend Henrietta Biggle the two seemed to fight a lot, I guess it's because Michael hangs around her a lot. I heard from Wendy that they used to date before she started seeing pete; I think she smokes more than anyone in the group " don't be such a dick" she barked while taking the smoke that Pete had against his lips.

" um, just what are you up too?" I asked shly playing with my fingers , they all seemed to look at me looking as if they were trying to decide if I was welcome or not? They looked back at each other, Pete looked like he was about to say something but the small goth cut in " I think he's cool" Michael soon shook my hand and smiled " you not goth but we welcome in the land of the dead" " um thank you?" I wasn't sure how to react to that " and if you must know where holding a band concert it's going to be totally dark and sad…you should come" I blinked a band? It was no surprise but the fact they wanted me around was what threw me off " you-you want me?" I smiled "sure! I'll be there! Oh boy!" I cheered standing up.

Just like that, they left and I was alone again ; as I stand in front of the poster with dark colors that read ' children of the night'.

It was kind of dark name for band, yet somehow I think it suits them! It seemed like everyone in south park , was into some kind of band I-I don't like leaving here too much but when I asked to move my family just tells me I should be thankful for what I have, they mean well but they just don't understand me or any of my dreams for that matter.

Maybe going out to the band concert would be good for me, maybe if I do my best and be on my best behavior they might let me go! Oh boy!  
" butters! You not going out on a school night! Plus we don't you a drug up homo!"

Then again maybe not, nothing goes as planned for me; it seemed like I was doomed to live this way, but he was my father and I had to follow the rules or e-else I'll get grounded!

"your father is right son, you shouldn't be out while were not home"

" yes sir, yes mam"

I am not brave enough to go against my family, I-I just can't I'm such a what Eric calls a 'pussy' excuse my language but I know it's true just like how I know that everyone thinks or maybe they know I'm gay.

I sniffed as I sat in my room, it was nearly midnight when suddenly my phone rang, only Eric and Wendy call me, the ringtone is hello kitty.

Using my left hand I look at the caller ID, It was Eric " E-Eric?" " shut up Butters, you and me are going to fucking rock concert" " b-but Eric it's late I'll get grounded!" " Butters don't be pussy, and fucking get your ass outside!" and with that small comment, I hear a click and sighed; oh boy.

There was no winning with Eric, it was always easy just to agree and play along with his schemes, to tell the truth I kinda like going on advancers with Eric and the other fellas. I know he only uses me, I'm not-not that blind. I didn't want to go but it wouldn't hurt if I just went one time and if I hurry I can ge-get back in time, I guess.

So here I am, trying to warm my hands while my small blue cooper heat's up, I wait and wait; I rested my eyes just for a moment " WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY!"

The sound of beating against my glass window causes me to snapped my eyes open " huh!? What!?" I looked to my side window and see none of other then Eric, or at least I think it was I roll down my window, he was wearing a black large t-shit, reading in what like blood, he was also wearing spike bracelets " Eric-Eric why are ya dressed like that?" he just groaned and shook his head " It's for the concert! dumbass! And what are you wearing, a hello kitty shirt?" I wasn't really planning on leaving in the middle of night, oh geez why don't I ever learn  
" s-sorry Eric I didn't really think about it" I spoke softly as I watched Eric sit in the front seat, for a moment he almost looked hot.

" what are you looking at?" He growled " no-nothing! I was just thinking-" " don't care just fucking drive you fag"  
" so-so where is it begin held?" " Los angeles" He answered as if it was the most simple answer, wait ..what!? I splammed on the breaks, causing Eric to hit his head against the window " OW SON OF BITCH! WHAT THE HELL BUTTERS" I looked at him like he had gone insane, not that it-it would surprise me.

" first off put on your seat belt and second lost angeles! E-Eric I can't go across the country! I'll get grounded!" I tried to sound mad but my voice sounded like a squeak.

" Butters, Butters" He shook his head, speaking in that voice he always uses to try and get his way. " do you want to be a pussy for the rest of your life? Don't you want to live the life of begin bad and not following the rules!" I looked down taking his words in, I didn't want to be coward , but-but I just can't help it " well m-maybe"

"then tonight is our night! To be rebels!" He smirked while making his very brave speech. I smiled I had to give him credit, that was really good. He did have a point I guess it wouldn't hurt to just visit right?

" g-gee I guess you're right, okay but-but we can't stay there long" " whatever, just shut up and drive"

It was the best night of our lives, even if I did throw up once or maybe twice, I did found out my love for Rock music, the stars were bright that night and the moon was white as my skull T-shirt that Eric had made me buy for the two of us with my own money. It was almost sun rise by the time the concert was almost over, I was sad and shucks I be lying if I said I didn't want to go back but sadly we had to or my family would give me a good talk in too of my life.

Little did I know, there would be more times to come where I would break out and go to my favorite band with Eric, this is where it all started. I guess.


	2. the stars upon us

Tweek POV

I hate the sounds of clocks, it one of the many reasons why I can't take a test or even focus in class; I also just can't stand yelling! I shiver even at the thought, I placed my hands over my face while my head felt like it might just might shut down for good.

I tell you! The government just won't leave my brain alone!

" Tweek.."  
I wish I could just stop all the noise, they say I'm becoming paranoid at least my doctors say that.

"Tweak, you still there?"  
I blinked hearing my name; I looked up to find I was still in this awful place, which belonged to Mr. Mackey "ER! Yes-yeah"

"How have you been?" " GAH! I-I only had one slip up this week"

This was my life; every week I come here they ask how you are? Or did you have another freak out? I don't n-need help! I'm fine! For god sakes!

"Tweek after looking over your records" he spoke folding his hands on the wooden desk " I think you need to find a school activity to be involved in, m'kay?" "wh-what? But why!" " because your alone and have no friends " oh god here it comes the 'I have no friends' speech; I get it, I don't have friends but I-I don't balm them, they are embarrassed to be around me and ashamed to even say my name.

For as long as I could recalled, so many things have been wrong with my mind and body like when I was only 4, I had my first 'freak out' I would fall to the floor yelling and pulling my hair, it happened in the car my mom was scared and when they sent me to the doctors they didn't even know what to call it; so they just named it 'freak out' because I started having them at school people picked on me ' look out ! he's having another freak out!' as time passed and seasons changed, more and more things started to show there ugly heads, like in 7th grade I would see underwear gnomes stealing my underwear! And everyone thought I was lying! What the hell!?

I had to take more pills by 9th grade, everyone forgot my own name; it was driving me crazy the coffee my family gives me helps calm down my nerves and somehow stops the freaks out from happening most of the time.

My family over the years became ashamed of me, they would make up lies just to make me feel bad 'he's not normal ' or ' I wish he was never my son'

I guess one lie lead to here, so here I am we talked; he talks like he knows me but really he doesn't.

"This might be good for you m'kay? "Opening his desk while keeping eye contact with me, he pulled out a paper and laid it on the desk; sliding it my way.

My hands shaking I picked up the sheet "school list of clubs?" I asked aloud, raising an eye at him. He smiled and nodded as if to say 'give it a chance'. I sighed with twitch I looked over the list; half of them didn't even look safe!

After my visit had ended, I left that horrible place; so it began.

In all due respect soccer and sports was the worse idea to make a club "holy shit dude! Nice going fatass! I think you killed him!" A tall red head yelled at the bully Cartman "hey! I'm not fat I'm big boned you fucking jew!" as the two yelled at each other, I realized two er! three things.

One, football and standing up for your self is a terrible idea! Oh god! And never again!

Two, I think I broke my nose and is that blood on my shirt!?

Three, I think the chip the government planted in my brain; has been knocked out and I-I can't feel my muscles. My Head feels …fuzzy I think I'm going to be here for long time. Well I threw up maybe once and found myself in the nurses office, I found myself shaking my head as my left hand held the list while the other held the ice pack over my nose; just about everything was marked off, the only thing that was left was a something called the BREAK club.

Well it's either this or football, so I went with ladder, I'll take break room! I think I've had enough breaking bones for one day!

Kyle POV

I sit down my eyes glued on ' the lord of the flies ' we are to right essay, however not for another couple of weeks so I'm a week ahead; I didn't need a partner for this but sadly if I wanted a good grade if he wanted to pass high school and become a teacher. Of course the jokes always starts with the fucking fat ass himself 'jew teacher!' It's not enough that he has already hurt one kid today.

Why did I even join football? I sighed, rubbing my forehead trying to calm my mind and focuse on the matter at hand, I hear the door open and my dark green eyes are met with a pair of ocean blue with a warm smile that gave you a warm feeling.

" what are you doing here Butters?" I raised an eye, hardly anyone ever shows up in here it's the only place I can get some silence the only reason I joined this dumb club was to block the whole world out. I would understand why Stan wouldn't join but he's my super best friend. He's been with me for as long as I can remember, I have been working and studying my ass off to rise to the top. I pushed up my glasses as I looked butters in the eye " oh um this-this is the break club isn't it?" He looked around like a lost puppy " yeah sadly it is" I spoke while rolling my eyes, he looked down at his dark blue sneakers looking shy and took a seat next to me, oh boy here we go " so wh-what do we do?" just ignore it Kyle and maybe he'll go away " Butters I'm reading" " oh-oh okay sorry"

I sighed and started to read when not even moment later the door opens and two more people walk in! Is reading a book too much to ask! Really!?

The first one that walked in was the kid that fatass had almost killed on the football field his nose is burised but what I noticed was his weird wild Blond hair, he sipped his coffee as he twitched while his hazel eyes seemed to look at every inch of room, following behind him was Token, the richest kid in south park; he's not snobby or stuck up like some rich kids, he's actually pretty cool and throws some really awesome party's. Craig usually asks him for money, Token answer never changes it's always no, he's somewhat like me, he has little respect for others and by the look on his face he wasn't as happy to be here as I was.

" oh god! Th-this is it?" the blond one twitch as his whole body began to shake "it's alright, just sit down" I spoke still not looking away from my book "I-I don't like sitting!" "Then stand" I raised an eye at him, this kid is crazy. His eye twitched as he finally took a seat next to butters, who spoke hi to which the other screamed and shook it's like the guy never was greeted so nicely before. " GAH! H-hi! I'm Tweek!" "Nice to meet ya, tweek! Everyone calls me butters!"He spoke sweetly as if he didn't have a care in the world.

The two talked for hours while me and token just sat and listened to music " y-you like rock music?" " oh god! It's-It's so loud but I-I like the beats!" taking a sip of his coffee and Butters just smiled while giggling as they went on talking and blabbing on about concerts that they went to and the one's they should go too, even though the guys had me tag along I'm not going to lie, it was pretty awesome.

It was like this for next four hours til finally it was closing time for the school " hey see ya Kyle!" I had already left before they could even say another word

Butter POV

What's up with him? Maybe Eric's right maybe he's just sick or-or something like that , I think this as I leave the building, it's dark and the moon is shinning bright tonight the same as the stars as I looked up at the stars I saw one that was brighter than the others and it was falling, I thought for a moment what did I want? Everyone is always telling me what to do, I guess I want is for everyone….to notice me , to scream my n-name or even be star I- I want people to know me.

I know everyone thinks it's silly… but I can still dream

I closed my eyes, I wished and prayed as I might have the wish I may tonight and thought my wish "hey! Fag! Hurry up! I'm freezing my ass off! Out here!" I looked beside me and saw Eric Cartman, I smiled and ran up to him "coming!"


	3. this is only the begining

Eric POV

I stuff my face with my bowl full of cheesy poofs as I watch TV reruns of cartoons shows and my fucking god! This is boring! It's Saturday night and the only fuckers who are home alone, are fags and assholes!

Meanwhile

Butters POV  
I was reading a book and a shiver runs down my spine "oh h-hamburgers" that only happens when um someone is talking about me

Back with Eric

Eric POV

I growled, most people are out and fucking partying or at rock concerts! While I'm stuck here! I can't wait to move out of this shit hole

"Are you bored as shit?!"  
Yes, I turned to the owner of the voice to which I find a man on the TV he looked like a gay fucking emo. "are you alone on Saturday nights like a fag!"  
I glared "AY! I'm not a fag, asshole!" I blinked I was talking to the TV, man how fucking lame. "Then grow some fucking balls! And sign up for the battle of the bands!" I smirked, it sounded so temping; what did I get out of this? fucking watching people kill each other at battles are awesome.

"And our winner! Gets the title of King of Rock!" I rolled my eyes, I was already totally awesome and had a title for the football team, who fucking cares! "Oh um, dudes there's something about …a one million dollar prize or something like that shit" at this point all I heard was money and winning! My shit eating grin already appeared on my face.

All I had to do is get a group of geeks to win and the money is mine! Fucking sweet! And I know just the poor weak assholes to do it.

Butters POV  
I blinked looking at Eric and taking in what he just told me " um you-you want me to do what?" I tilted my head, Eric sighed but smiled almost too sweetly and places a hand on my shoulder " butters don't you want to help your best buddy? " " well y-yeah but we have school in the morning" to confirm my fact I looked at my phone which read five in the morning, I gave a yawn " yeah,yeah! But just think about it! You on stage playing while everyone is cheering you on-" I cut him off " But-but I'll get grounded!" "Butters you can still play the drums" I noticed how close we were, oh-oh geez I think my face is red "I know you can do it..Do it for me "He smirked in a way that I just couldn't say no.

"Well…I guess-""fucking sweet! Will hold band try outs tomorrow!" He pulled away and climbed out the window just as he came in; I still sat there frozen in place my small brain trying to pick up what just happened "Aw hamburgers, m-maybe it won't be so bad"

Token POV  
"I'm coming" after the third ring on the door, I was getting annoyed not that I wasn't already, I mean it's five in the damn morning! I storm to the front door in my dark purple house robe around me " it's five in the damn morning this better be good" I mutter under my breath, my left hand turned the diamond door knob and opened it to find, the last person I wanted to see " oh fuck no…" I'm about to close the door on him when his big fat ass sneaker stops me "Wait Token! no time to explain! I-" I was sick, I sleepily and I wasn't going to put up with this bullshit " Cartman if you don't explain why you woke up in the middle of the damn morning I'm going to kick you in the dick!" he was about to laugh but he stopped when he saw I wasn't joking " look I just need you to get your old guitar from your basement and met us at the break room after school" He starts to leave when I stop him " dude I don't have a guitar " Cartman sighed " every black family has a base guitar! Everybody knows that!"  
I glared at him "that's just fucking stupid!"I shouted at him.

I faced palmed as he just ran off not even giving me a smartass comment, I slammed the door and went back to bed.

Next Day

Kyle POV  
we had just entered the school, it was just me and Tweek now; Token was running late and Stan had a big soccer game so he couldn't take me home. Damn it.

I tried to pass the time by studying for my math test while waiting for the others but how can you study when some freak keeps making sounds and twitches every few seconds! I swear to god whatever fatass has planned better be worth it! 

" ER!GAH!" after just five minutes I finally gave up, it was clear I wasn't going to get any studying done with him making all that noise, I let a sigh pass my lips as I put away my book and I removed my glasses I was about to go off on the scared blond when suddenly I hear a tune, no not just any tune it sounded like rock and roll yet it was calm and sweet at the same time " what the fuck?" we felt our feet moving as if the music couldn't stop to the beat of it.

It echoed off the walls as of the hallway, we could finally make out the words to the song , the voice who formed the words was a sweet voice, I couldn't help but smile at the words.

' **Here comes the sun, here comes the sun, and I say it's alright'**

I looked to my side and found Tweek had stopped shaking and was smiling brightly to the music, wow this is getting fucking weird but where was it coming from?

' **Little darling it feels like years since you been here'**

" it-it sounds like it's coming from the break room?" Tweek shuttered as we reached the end of the hallway which the music became louder from over the door, I nodded yes that had to be it as we pushed the old rusty door open, it let out a creek. The music stops when I see HIM

" YOU!"  
Butters POV

Eric seemed to really like how I played to the beat while singing,I was just getting into the beat when suddenly I stopped singing as Kyle walked in on us " why the fuck you stopped?" He muttered at me, I looked at Kyle who was standing at door of the break room and Eric had followed my gaze, as always that smirk played across his face; he ran a hand though his silk brown long hair.

"YOU!" Kyle gave a cold stair at mostly Eric, he wasn't wearing his glasses oh boy that can't be good news, I sat down my drum sticks to my side and rubbed my knuckles together, as Kyle and Eric started to fight "glade you two finally decided to show up"

" please take a sit and let me explain" at first they didn't but finally gave in and took a seat, the smirk still playing across his face, he snapped his fingers and that was my cue to walked up beside Eric and began to hand out papers that-that Eric had well asked or had yelled at me to print out.

"Gentleman and Jew" Kyle rolled his eyes, not even brothering to say anything to him.

The papers mostly explained what you have to do in order to pass or-or to be a member of the band while I handed out the papers, Eric explained his ve-very good idea.

It wasn't a bad idea really it wasn't… if people just stop and saw Eric the way I do sometimes, I think they could understand I sometimes think Eric just doesn't see himself that way either, it scares me.

" so what do you say, when you read over the agreement and the concessions then you will see the odds are in your favor"

It was time to vote

Kyle POV

This is bullshit after Cartman had explained the whole plan and ending it with a fake ass smile. "Well are you in or out?" Butters and tweek of course rose their hands, I just gave him a death glare.

"No fucking way" I glared at him "what are you up to fatass?" he blinked acting dumb " don't know what you mean" the smirk he gave wasn't the least bit confining " everyone but the Jew gets to vote" " shut up you fat recites fuck!"

"I'm not fat I'm big boned! You fuckin' Jew!"He flipped me off, I knew he was up to something Cartman has never done anything for any of us, not unless it was blackmail. " that-that wasn't very nice Eric! Every-everyone should get a chance to vote, it's only fair" it was Butters his voice was small but clear.

Cartman was about to yell at him but stopped and sighs "fine, the Jew can vote"

What is he playing? Well whatever it is, Fatass is not going to get away with it, not this time! however if I was to outsmart fatass (which wouldn't be hard) all the working had to be sneaky "alright fat ass but if you so much as-""relax Kyle, nothing bad is going to happen" I rolled my eyes, not believing a word of it if I knew Cartman right he would turn his back on all of us at the last moment which means I need to find out why, how and where until then I'll go along with his stupid ass scam.

"so we all agree? Prefect, then let's begin"

"Alright listen up faggots! Band tryouts are today! And you all are going to play"

This is going to be a long day for all of us.


End file.
